Doctor Doctor
by Rainbow-Raptor
Summary: Sasuke has a nasty scrape on hs knee after he was pushed down by some kids from his school, and wants Itachi to kiss it and make it better, songfic, fluff, OOC, AU


This is based off of one my favorite Amy Can Flyy songs: Doctor Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own, you know the drill ;)

* * *

10 year old Sasuke sat in the bathroom on the edge of the tub, with a wash cloth, a bottle of peroxide, and a box of band aids. The washcloth was already wet on one half, which he used to wipe up the blood from the rather nasty scrape on his knee. He winced a little at the cold water. He dried his knee off and poured some peroxide on the other half of the cloth, and wiped that on his knee, again with another wince. He took a neon green band aid out of the box and gingerly put it on his knee.

"There, all better," he said to himself, and he opened the bathroom door. Once the door was fully opened, the exit way was blocked.

He looked up at his older brother, who looked down at his knee.

"What happened here, Sasuke?" he asked calmly. Sasuke looked down at his own knee.

"Well..."

_My knee bone's connected to my thigh bone_

_And my thigh bone is connected to anywhere it hurts_

_And I'm waiting for you to kiss it better_

_Waiting for you to take the pain away_

_I'll be the patient if you'll be my doctor_

_We'll forget the apple a day_

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

"I got pushed down by some kids on the way home today, cause one of them pushed Sakura-chan down at recess, and I defended her. So he got his friends and they pushed me down, called me names, then ran away."

Itachi became irritated that someone would dare purposely hurt his little brother.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm proud of you for standing up for your friends, and don't mind those boys, they'll end up being losers when they're older." Sasuke was filled with joy upon hearing that his Aniki was proud of him. He chuckled at the thought of those boys ending up as bums when they were all grown up.

"Sasuke, do you want Aniki to kiss you better?" Itachi asked.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

"Yes, Aniki," Sasuke said with a sweet and happy grin. Itachi bent down, but stopped when he saw Sasuke lean forward and slightly pucker his lips. He looked up and chuckled at his brother.

_Doctor doctor, I'm hurting all over_

_From my head down to my toes_

_You're the only one who can make it better_

_With a secret no one knows_

"Sasuke, when you're hurt, whatever got hurt is supposed to be kissed," Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Well my lips and knee are connected," he said, his grin turning bigger.

"Oh really? Just how are they, Otouto?" Itachi asked, a smirk gracing his face. He was interested to hear what Sasuke's answer would be. He gave Sasuke a minute to think.

"Aniki...the cut's on my knee...

_And my knee bone is connected to my thigh bone_

_My thigh bone is connected to my hips_

_My hip bone's connected to_

_My back bone's connected to_

_My head is connected to my lips."_

Itachi couldn't hold it in, he started laughing wholeheartedly, which was quite the rarity for him. He wrapped his arms around his brother, laughing into the crook of his neck.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

"That's beyond adorable," he said, still getting any leftover giggle out of him. When he let go of his brother, he looked at him.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

"You win, Sasuke." Itachi leaned and gave his brother a kiss on the lips, it wasn't very long, but it wasn't a quick peck, either. Sasuke was glowing with happiness.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me _

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

"Aniki, I feel a lot better than if you'd just kissed my knee." Itachi smiled at him. Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips again, and then both cheeks.

"Of course, my Otouto," Itachi said with another smirk as he stood up.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes_

_Mended hearts and broken bones_

_Nothing more but sticks and stones_

_And words will never hurt me_

Itachi turned around and looked at his little brother.

"Sasuke, their words can't hurt you, but if they do anything to you again, my fist _**can**_ hit their face." He smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hope it was good ^_^ fanfic #2, I've gotten a few reviews on my first one, and it made me want to write more, once again I hope you enjoyed :DD

Hope it wasn't too short (I wrote this in like an hour, after this song played on my ipod shuffle xD), I wanna write a long fic, I have a few ideas, any more?

~~ Tay


End file.
